Chu-tan
is the Zodiac of the Rat and ranked as number one, making her the strongest Eto-shin. She was the main antagonist of the Etotama series but is now an ally. Appearance Chu-tan has the appearance of a young woman with a tall figure and fair skin. She has long, straight but somewhat unruly light purple hair and sharp, dark red eyes. On her forehead, it sits three light purple crystals which take the form of rhombuses. She gives off a menacing look. Being the zodiac's rat, she has two rat-ears, and also a tail. She wears a purple suit that covers her entire body except for her belly, and she also wears a yellow necklace. After her Etotama was healed, Chu-tan's new look was the opposite of the corrupted Chu-tan. She now has a white suit that covers her entire body except her belly, her necklace is now white, and the crystals on her forehead are now sky blue. Personality Chu-tan initially harbored a strong hatred towards Nyaa-tan, as she wanted to destroy the cat clan. Although she is generally mature and level-headed, she is also very strong and merciless, in a fight. She is the strongest one which she takes great pride in. In combat Chu-tan is merciless and exhibits a cold uncaring demeanor. She is also a very scrupulous Eto-shin who addresses all things with sincerity. She does not seem to have any soft side. Prior to her dark turn, Chu-tan was actually a very friendly Eto-shin. She always heard out the other Eto-musume's problems and feelings, and she always helped them whenever they were in trouble and needed help. She also had a close bond with Nyaa-tan and had leader-like personality, as many turned to her for help. After Takeru explained the experiences of him and Nyaa-tan, Chu-tan reverted back to her original personality: a very friendly, caring, calm and soft-spoken woman who always thinks about others. Abilities Kagura Senguu Kagura Senguu, or Etotama Kagura Senguu, is special technique used by Chu-tan. She learned just by observing Nyaa-tan using it on her. The technique is considered forbidden and was thought to be a ritual that only gods can perform. It used against Mo-tan, in episode 10 to destroy her etotama. Relationships Nyaa-tan Chu-tan had a deep hatred towards Nyaa-tan and wanted to destroy the cat clan. However, in the past, her and Nyaa-tan actually had close and friendly relationship. Even to the point where Nyaa-tan gave up her chance at becoming a zodiac so that she could help Chu-tan from a far. Unfortunately the time apart and the pressures of her duties caused Chu-tan to grow cold and dark. Nyaa-tan in an attempt to help her one time friend learned the Kagura Senguu technique with the intentions of healing Chu-tan's Etotama. In the conflict, Nyaa-tan was able to use the technique on Chu-tan but was unable to repair her Etotama. Chu-tan, seeing the attack as an act of betrayal used the Kagura Senguu on Nyaa-tan instead. Having learned it by observation alone. While it did not destroy Nyaa-tan as Chu-tan had thought, it did fragment her memories giving Nyaa-tan amnesia. Chu-tan continued to pursue Nyaa-tan hell bent on destroying her. However in their final conflict Nyaa-tan was able to use the Kagura Senguu on Chu-tan again and this time heal her Etotama. With the negativity removed, Chu-tan begins to confess to Nyaa-tan how lonely she felt with Nyaa-tan was always traveling and how much she truly missed her and were able to reconcile their grievances. Shaa-tan Unlike the others, Shaa-tan still kept in touch with Chu-tan, after her dark turn. In a flashback it is revealed that Shaa-tan was Chu-tan's mentor at one point. She tried her best to keep Chu-tan from self destructing and attempted to advise and guide her back on the right path. Shaa-tan seems to know what had transpired between Nyaa-tan and Chu-tan in their initial conflict but does not inform the other zodiacs. Appearances Trivia * Her favorite food is a product stumbled upon around 4000 BC, Cheese. * It is stated that rats characteristics are charming, attractive, and crafty, * Her tail looks like a devil. Category:Zodiac Gods Category:Characters Category:Female